Freddie and Lindsey - Starting New
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Starting from when Joe was brought into hospital after Freddie and Lindsey admitted their feelings for each other - what happens now?
1. Chapter 1

"_It means losing the man who's come to mean everything to me, the one I trust, the one I can be myself around, the one I can't be without…"_

FREDDIE'S POV:

As my brother Joe was wheeled into the hospital, his pregnant fiancée by his side, those words Lindsey had spoken to me little more than 72 hours ago came flooding to the surface. We'd just come out of her office, her having being paged for an emergency, that emergency being Joe. I'd told her I loved her, and my guess was she felt the same as she kissed me. Things were finally looking up, and then ruined in a matter of seconds. Glancing at Lindsey as she stood glued to the spot in shock, I walked to the exit of the hospital, knowing she was going to pick him. She always would…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I swallowed the lump in my throat and snapped myself from my trance as I saw Freddie walk away. I had to talk to him, but first, I had to do my job. Following the paramedics into the private room Joe had been wheeled into, myself and a nurse began to examine him…

"Linds…" he whispered

I ignored him and continued to examine him, monitoring his heart rate…

"Can we organise a CT scan and x-rays to check for spinal injuries please?" I asked the nurse

"Linds, where're you going?" Joe questioned as I went to leave the room

"I have work to do" I informed him, shutting the door behind me

"Is he going to be okay?" a woman asked me as I walked out into the corridor

"We're waiting on tests" I informed her "but he should be fine. You're his fiancée, I take it?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "And the soon-to-be Mum of his child"

"Congratulations" I proclaimed, forcing a smile onto my face "I better go get on"

"Can I go in?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Making my way back into my office, I inhaled and exhaled a breath as I ran my hands through my hair, trying to comprehend the fact that Joe was here. He was back in the village. Perching on the edge of my desk where I'd been sat only 15 minutes before kissing Freddie, I pulled my phone from my tunic and dialled his number…

"_Hi, this is Freddie, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"_

"Freddie, it's me, Lindsey" I informed him "I know why you've disappeared but we need to talk. Meet me at College Coffee when my shift ends at 6pm, please. Bye"

Hanging up the phone, I placed it back in my tunic and made my way back out onto the ward, needing to continue my shift, willing 6pm to hurry up…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_Freddie, it's me, Lindsey. I know why you've disappeared but we need to talk. Meet me at College Coffee when my shift ends at 6pm, please. Bye"_

I hung up the phone and left the house. I needed to hear what Lindsey had to say…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I left the hospital and made my way to College Coffee, entering just after 6pm. Seeing Freddie sat at a table, I ordered myself a hot chocolate and walked to the table, sitting down opposite him…

"What a day, eh?" I questioned

"Just cut to the chase, Linds. Don't make this any harder for me, please" he begged

"Make what any harder for you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Ending this, ending us" he sighed "now Joe's back, you're going back to him, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" I inquired "Freddie, Joe's lied to me. He abandoned me and was cheating on me with another woman, and more so he's got her pregnant and they're engaged. I've cut all ties with him"

"Does he know that?" he questioned

"Not yet, but he will, as soon as he's better" I replied

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Really" I assured him, smiling at him warmly "and I don't care if anyone thinks we're doing wrong, I want to be with you, because I've fallen in love with you"

"You've what?" he inquired

"I've fallen in love with you" I repeated "there's no going back for me and Joe. It's you I wanna be with"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" he admitted "I never thought I'd get the chance"

I smiled at him warmly… "I wanna be happy, Freddie"

"I'll do everything within my power to make sure you are" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied, glancing down at my hands as he moved his across the table to meet mine, entwining them with his own, stroking his thumbs across my knuckles "so what do we do now?"

**What do Freddie and Lindsey do now?**


	2. Chapter 2

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I made our way to the hospital the next morning, arriving outside Joe's room…

"That's her" I informed Freddie, motioning to the blonde sat on the chair awaiting news

"She's not a patch on you" he replied, kissing my temple softly

I smiled at him warmly… "Go and see him, but don't mention me, please"

"What if he asks?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shrugged my shoulders… "Just keep the subject off of me, please"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, pressing a kiss against my cheek. Pulling apart, he made his way into Joe's room. As I was about to walk off…

"Excuse me, but how does your partner know my fiancée?" Joe's fiancée asked

"They're brothers" I informed her

"He didn't tell me he had a brother" she admitted

"He has 5" I replied "Freddie who's just gone in, Darren, Ziggy, Jason and Robbie"

"Wow" she proclaimed "and you know them all, I take it?"

"Yeah, it's a small village, so everyone knows everyone" I explained "that's something you're going to have to get used to"

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"Joe's family have been contacted, I'm sure the rest of them will be here shortly, and then you can introduce yourself" I informed her

"Oh, okay" she replied, swallowing a lump in her throat

"They're all lovely, you've got nothing to worry about" I assured her, smiling at her warmly

FREDDIE'S POV:

"I knew you'd be one of the first visitors I had" Joe admitted as I stepped into his room "look, bro, I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't" I replied, holding my hand up "we're not talking about that. It's in the past"

"How is she?" he questioned

"We're not talking about Lindsey either" I informed him "but to answer your question, she's fine. What about your new woman?"

He smiled and sighed… "She's great"

I nodded my head… "What's her name?"

"Amanda" he informed me

"And when're we gonna get to introduce ourselves to her?" I questioned

"I thought we'd do it in one swoop when Mum and the others are here" he admitted

LINDSEY'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked as Freddie walked into my office a little while later

"Mum's furious" he informed me "I said I'd come and see how you were"

I smiled at him warmly and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist… "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he replied

"What did the others say?" I questioned

"Ziggy had a go, so did Robbie and Jason" he informed me "everyone's team Lindsey"

I chuckled and rested my forehead against his chest… "They're gonna have to get used to it, especially seeing as though she's carrying his baby"

He smiled at me sympathetically… "How're you? Really?"

"Like I said to you last night, I've cut all ties with him" I informed him "Joe can do what he likes"

"And what happens between us? When do we tell everyone?" he asked

"We don't" I replied "we just walk out of here hand-in-hand and people can say what they want"

"Sure?" he inquired

"Sure" I mirrored

**So how will the rest of the Roscoe's react to Freddie and Lindsey? And what's gonna happen next for Joe and his fiancée now they're in the village?**


	3. Chapter 3

LINDSEY'S POV:

"You ready to do this?" Freddie asked as he entwined his hand with mine

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him warmly. Kissing my forehead, the smile on my face widening, we stepped out of the office…

"I'll see you in The Dog later, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "See you later"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as he went to walk away

Turning back to me, he smirked at me and kissed me softly… "See you later"

"Bye" I replied, sighing contentedly as I watched him walk away

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Where've you been?" Mum asked as I walked back into Joe's hospital room

"Went to see if Lindsey was okay" I informed her truthfully

"Is she?" Joe questioned

"She's fine" I replied "I'm gonna get off and check on Robbie and Jason at the garage"

"Bro, when you see Linds, can you tell her I'm sorry?" Joe inquired as I went to leave

"You need to tell her yourself" I informed him, moving to kiss Mum's cheek before leaving

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Hi, love, what can I get you?" Frankie questioned as I walked into The Dog that evening

"A white wine and a bottle of beer please" I informed her, pulling my purse from my handbag

"I take it this is for Freddie?" she inquired, motioning to the bottle of beer

"Yeah" I replied, handing her a £10 note

"I saw you at the hospital today…" she admitted

"And?" I questioned

"And what?" she asked

"And I thought you'd have something to say about it" I admitted

"No, if you're happy, that's what matters, especially after what Joe did to you" she replied

"Thanks, Frankie" I sighed, smiling at her warmly as she handed me my change

"You're welcome" she stated "and hey, if you ever need a chat, you know where I am"

I nodded my head in understanding and put my purse back into my bag, making my way over to a table in the corner with mine and Freddie's drinks…

"Hi" he greeted me as he reached the table I'd acquired, kissing my cheek as he sat down

"Hi" I mirrored, moving closer to him, sliding his beer bottle in his direction

"Thanks" he replied, taking a sip "how was the rest of your day?"

"Okay" I informed him "Joe kept apologising when I went to check him"

"He asked me to apologise to you too" he admitted, sighing heavily

I sighed and took a long sip of my wine… "I think we should just be honest with everyone, get it all out in the open"

"You mean tell everyone? Tell the family?" he questioned

"Yeah" I replied "it's the only way Joe will get the message"

"Only way Joe will get what message?" Sandy asked, startling both of us

"I'll get you a drink, Mum. Sit down" Freddie informed her, quickly standing up. Glancing back at me as she sat down, he made his way to the bar

"How you doing, love?" she inquired as she removed her coat

"I don't know to be honest, but I'm happy" I admitted, smiling at her warmly

"That's because of Freddie, isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know?" I inquired

"Of course I do" she replied "it doesn't take much for me to figure things out"

"And you're not angry?" I asked

"Love, why would I be?" she questioned "Joe moved on and left you, you deserve to be happy"

"I just thought…" I admitted

"That because you've fallen for another of my sons I was going to be against it?" she asked

"Yeah, sort of" I informed her as Freddie returned to the table

"Well you don't have to worry, because I'm fine about it, honestly" she assured me

I sighed with relief as Freddie sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder…

**So Sandy knows and she's okay with it. How will the rest of the family take it I wonder?**


	4. Chapter 4

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Are you sure this is the right way to tell everyone, Sand?" I inquired as I helped her organise the table for a family dinner

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "We're going to sit everyone down and we're going to talk about this as adults. No punch ups, no snide comments"

"What about Joe? Maybe I should tell him on my own?" I suggested

"No" she proclaimed "everyone's going to find out together. It's the best way, believe me"

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and nodded my head in agreement as Freddie, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason made their way into the house via the back door…

"Right, all of you, straight upstairs to get washed and changed into something smart" Sandy proclaimed as they all started to move about the kitchen

"What? Why?" Robbie questioned, raising an eyebrow at his Mum

"Family dinner" she informed him "go on, off you go"

Ziggy, Robbie and Jason left the room and as Sandy made her way into the kitchen, Freddie made his way over to me…

"Hey" he greeted me, kissing me softly

"Hi" I mirrored "how was your day?"

"Not too bad. Yours?" he questioned

"Good" I informed him "now listen, there's something I need to tell you…"

"That'll be Joe" Sandy proclaimed as the doorbell rang

"What?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"That's what I was going to say; Joe and his new partner are coming for dinner" I informed him

"What?" he inquired

"Your Mum thinks it's best if we tell everyone together" I explained "this way there'll be no punch ups and snide comments"

"She wishes" he sighed "are you coming upstairs?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both of us leaving the room, greeting Joe and his partner as we did…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Dinner's ready" Mum shouted up the stairs

"Ready?" I asked Lindsey as I finished buttoning up my shirt

She nodded her head, signalling yes, moving to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, kissing me softly… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored "let's go and get this over with"

Nodding her head in agreement, we left the room and made our way down the stairs, taking the last two available seats next to each other…

"So what's all this in aid of then, Mum?" Joe questioned as he began to tuck into the meal

"I'll answer that, Mum" I informed her, glancing at Lindsey as I spoke "I guess there's no time like the present to tell everyone, but me and Linds, we're together"

The room fell into silence as I finished speaking, Lindsey's hand that had been resting on the table coming to entwine with mine…

"You're kidding, right?" Joe inquired

I shook my head, signalling no…

"She's my ex fiancée, Freddie" he sighed

"You're his ex fiancée?" Joe's partner, who we'd been told was called Amanda, asked Lindsey

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "But he left me for you"

"You did what?" she questioned, turning to Joe, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's complicated" he admitted, taking a sip of his beer

"Very complicated" I scoffed, running my thumb across Lindsey's knuckle

"Yeah, well, if Linds hadn't of told you about what happened with Browning first, then none of this would've happened" he proclaimed

"So that's what it stems down to? Jealously?" Lindsey inquired

"Can you blame me?" he inquired "you told my brother one of your biggest secrets before you told me. I was your fiancée, Linds"

"You wanna know why I didn't tell you? Because I wanted our life to be perfect, and I knew Freddie wouldn't judge me" she informed him

"Who's to say I would've judged you?" he questioned

"This" she replied, motioning to Joe and Amanda "is to say you would've judged me. I can see it in your eyes that you are now, even after all this time"

"Well it's a bit hard to get your head around the fact that you helped murder someone" he admitted

"What?" Amanda, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason asked in unison

"It's a long story" Lindsey admitted

"How could you walk out on your fiancée?" Amanda inquired

"His pregnant fiancée" Ziggy informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Mand, I can explain" Joe replied

"I'm sure you can, but right now, I don't want to listen" she admitted "thank you for inviting me, Sandy, but I'm going to go"

Sandy nodded her head in understanding as Amanda stood up and left the room, the front door shutting behind her a couple of minutes later…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Ziggy asked Joe

"You heard her, she doesn't want to listen to me now" he sighed

"I don't blame her" I admitted, beginning to tuck into my meal

"This is your fault" he informed me as the room fell to silence once again

"Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I looked up from my plate

"It is" he replied "if you hadn't of lied to me, we'd still be together and you wouldn't be replacing what we had with my brother"

"You think I'm replacing the 10 years that you and I had together with what I've got with Freddie?" I inquired

"Well aren't you?" he asked

"No" I proclaimed "what Freddie and I have is completely different. It's new and it's exciting, and I've fallen in love with him"

"Please" he scoffed

"You disappear for 3 months and expect me to just sit around waiting for you?" I inquired "I did everything I could to try and find you, but you'd disappeared, so I moved on, just like you did, after finally realising that I deserve some happiness. Freddie was my rock during the time you were away, and if you expect me to regret falling for him it's not going to happen. We didn't go looking for it, it just happened, and I don't regret any of it"

"I think maybe you should go, Joe" Sandy admitted

"What?" he questioned

"You heard me" she replied "I was hoping we could go about this the mature way, but obviously not, so I'd like you to leave"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I lay in bed together later that evening, her snuggled into me, my arms wrapped tightly around her… "You've been quiet since dinner"

"Just letting everything sink in" she admitted "Joe being back, him being engaged and going to be a Dad, you and me, my head's all over the place"

I kissed her forehead softly, stroking my hand through her hair… "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah" she replied "and I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Amanda" I called as I saw her walking through the village the next morning

"Hi" she greeted me as she turned to face me

"Hi" I mirrored "do you fancy a coffee and a chat?"

"Sure" she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I motioned for her to follow me, making my way in the direction of College Coffee…

"Thanks" she stated as I set her cup of tea down in front of her 10 minutes later

"You're welcome" I replied, pulling off my coat, draping it around my chair and sitting down

"So what did you want to talk about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Last night" I informed her "did you and Joe talk when he got back to wherever you're staying?"

"I was asleep, and he was gone by the time he woke up" she replied "I don't know what there is for us to talk about though"

"Really?" I asked "you're having his baby, and he obviously cares about you a great deal"

"But what if he walks out on me like he did with you?" she inquired

"I lied to him" I sighed, pursing my lips together "and he was upset and angry that I confided in Freddie instead of him. That's why he walked out"

"I just can't help but think he'll do the same to me" she admitted

I smiled at her weakly and rubbed her arm reassuringly… "You should talk to him, tell him how you're feeling and discuss what happens next, for both of you"

"Thank you, Lindsey" she sighed "you're a really good person"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I sighed as I walked into The Dog to meet Lindsey for dinner

"Hi" she mirrored "it's fine. I've only just got here myself. I've spent the morning with Amanda"

"What?" I questioned "why?"

"We had a chat, and she's going to talk to Joe" she explained

"And what do you think Joe will have to say to that if she tells him you were the one who convinced her to talk to him?" I inquired

"I don't care to be honest. I'm happy, and Amanda's a good person, so she deserves to be happy too" she replied "I'm off to order. Do you want your usual?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching her as she took her purse from her handbag and made her way to the bar…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I hear you had a chat with Amanda today?" Joe questioned as I stood in the kitchen of the Roscoe house, organising a drink later that afternoon

"Yeah I did" I informed him "I said she should talk to you because she was worried you'd do the same to her as you did to me"

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "I care about her, but…"

"But what?" I asked

"But she's not you. I can't just turn off how I felt about you. You were 10 years of my life, Linds. Does that not mean anything to you?" he questioned

"Of course it does, but you walked away and left me" I replied "and I'm happy again, and I'm not going to apologise just because it so happens to be with your brother"

"You don't have to apologise" he admitted "you're right, you deserve to be happy. I'm just sorry it's not with me"

I smiled at him weakly… "So what's happening with you and Amanda then?"

"We're gonna settle here. I want to be close to Mum when the baby comes" he replied

I nodded my head in understanding… "So friends, yeah?"

"Friends" he mirrored, shaking my outstretched hand


	6. Chapter 6

"So you and Joe have sorted things, have you?" Sandy questioned

"Pretty much, yeah" I replied "I think everything's going to be okay"

She smiled at me warmly and began to organise dinner when Freddie walked in the front door, slamming it shut behind him, marching up the stairs…

"What was that?" Sandy inquired

"I'll go find out" I informed her, sighing heavily before leaving the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

I got changed into my gym clothes and began to stretch when Lindsey walked into the room…

"Where're you going all riled up?" she questioned

"The gym, obviously" I replied, rolling my eyes at her

"Whatever's happened, there's no need to take it out on me, Freddie" she sighed

"Sorry" I stated, moving over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind "Joe just wound me up, that's all"

"What do you mean? What did he do?" she asked, turning to face me

"He was just making sly comments about me trying to get into your knickers" I admitted

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Just when I told your Mum I thought everything was going to be okay"

"Where're you going?" I questioned

"To find your idiot of a brother" she informed me, making her way out of the room

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was angry, furious even. Joe and me had buried the hatchet, so why couldn't he do the same with Freddie? Making my way into the garage, slamming the door shut behind me, Ziggy, Jason and Robbie hurried outside as I walked into the office…

"What can I do for you, Linds?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he looked up from the car he'd been working on

"Care to explain to me why you've been making sly comments to Freddie?" I questioned

"What? I've not done anything of the sort" he proclaimed

"Then Freddie has just come home in a bad mood for nothing, yeah?" I inquired

"Yeah" he replied "I've not said anything to him, Lindsey, I promise you"

"Make sure you don't, okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "I want things to be okay. I want us all to be able to get on like a normal family, despite the drama"

He nodded his head in understanding and I smiled at him weakly, saying goodbye before leaving the garage…

**What's Joe up to?**


	7. Chapter 7

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Did you find him?" Freddie questioned

"Who?" I inquired

"My idiot of a brother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, yeah I did. He said he'd keep his opinions to himself from now on" I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and kissed my forehead as I moved to sit on the sofa next to him, snuggling into his embrace…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Great, just what I need" Joe scoffed as he walked into the living room

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"This, rubbed in my face" he sighed, motioning to me and Lindsey

"I thought you were going to keep your opinions to yourself?" I asked

"What?" he inquired

"Lindsey told me she'd been to see you, and you said you were going to" I admitted

"I never said such a thing" he replied "keeping secrets from you, is she? Oh dear…"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Keeping secrets from you, is she? Oh dear…"_

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you" I sighed, sitting up from Freddie's embrace

"What?" Joe questioned

"You made me doubt Freddie" I admitted "but all along it was you. What were you trying to achieve?"

He shrugged his shoulders… "I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Fine, but stay away from us from now on" I replied, moving to make my way out of the room, Freddie following

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You doubted me? Joe made you doubt me?" I questioned as Lindsey and I reached our bedroom

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to face me

"You believed Joe over me? After everything?" I inquired

"It wasn't like that, Freddie" she replied

"Wasn't it? It sounded like it" I sighed, sitting down on the end of my bed

"It wasn't, I promise, I just…" she began

"Just what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "believed your ex who lied to you for months over me?"

"Freddie, please" she begged

"Don't" I sighed "after everything we went through whilst Joe was missing, you believed him over me yet again"

"Where're you going?" she inquired

"For a walk" I informed her "I don't know when I'll be back, before you ask"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie shut the door behind him and I fell to the floor, letting the tears that had been threatening to fall, free. He'd been right, I'd let Joe, the man who'd hurt, lied and cheated on me make me doubt Freddie, the man who'd been there and loved me. What was I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

LINDSEY'S POV:

After I don't know how long of crying, I cleaned myself up and made my way downstairs, seeing Joe sat watching TV in the living room…

"I hope you're happy with yourself" I proclaimed as I pulled my coat onto my body

"What're you talking about?" he questioned

"You, you could've ruined me and Freddie. I hope you're happy" I informed him

Not waiting for him to reply, I made my way out of the house, going off in search of Freddie…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I sat in the garage, telling Ziggy, Robbie and Jason that I'd finish up for the night. After locking the doors I'd moved into the office, pouring myself a glass of whisky…

"Freddie, are you in there? Open up so we can talk if you are, please" Lindsey's voice begged "Freddie, I love you, does that not mean anything anymore? Just open the door, please"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie, please" I begged "I need you to open the door so I can explain. Please, just open the door"

Waiting a few minutes, I heard nothing. Sighing heavily, I turned to walk away, turning back as I heard the door creak open, Freddie stood there…

"I'm sorry for not believing you" I admitted as I walked over to him

"It hurts, Linds" he informed me

"I know, I'm sorry" I replied "I don't know why I believed him. Old habits die hard I guess"

He nodded his head in understanding… "But what if something like this happens again, and you believe him over me?"

"It won't" I assured him "you should be and you're the one I'm going to believe from now on. Nothing's going to change that"

"Promise me, Linds?" he questioned

"I promise" I replied "I promise, I promise. I love you, Freddie Roscoe"

"I love you too, Lindsey Butterfield"

I smiled at him warmly and moved closer to him, winding my arms around his waist, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly, squealing in surprise as he pulled me into him and pulled us backwards into the garage…

"Where've you two been?" Sandy questioned as we made our way into the house later that evening

"Sorting things out and putting things right" I informed her

"What?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at us in confusion

"Joe interfered, that's all I'll say" I replied "we've got Chinese. Do you want some?"

"No thanks, love" she stated "I'm going to head to bed. I'm glad things are sorted now though. Goodnight"

"Night" Freddie and I mirrored as she made her way past us and up the stairs as we made our way into the kitchen


	9. Chapter 9

LINDSEY'S POV:

As I walked into College Coffee that morning, I saw Amanda stood at the counter with Joe. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, the barista took my order and I handed her my money…

"Hi" Amanda greeted me as I put my change into my purse

"Hi" I mirrored, zipping it up and putting it back into my handbag "how're you settling in?"

"Good thanks. We're just having a break and then we're back to it, aren't we, Joe?" she asked

He nodded his head, signalling yes, the barista making her way back to them with their order… "We best get going"

"Yeah" Amanda replied "see you soon?"

"See you soon" I mirrored, smiling at her warmly as she and Joe left

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How's business today?" Joe asked me as I sat in the office, working through the accounts

"Don't try and make small talk with me like nothing's happened" I sighed "but yeah, it's good"

"Good. So I won't be needed for the next couple of weeks?" he inquired

"Going somewhere?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, taking Amanda away" he informed me "it'll be our last chance before the baby comes"

"Well I guess it's not like you've just got back or anything…" I muttered "and we'll be fine without you, so off you go, have fun"

"Thanks" he replied, moving to the petty cash tin

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"I need some cash, and won't have time to get to a cash point" he informed me

"Well we're not a bank" I proclaimed, taking the petty cash tin from him "so you'll have to make a special trip. You're not in charge here anymore, Joe"

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"I said you're not in charge anymore" I replied "you gave up that right when you disappeared"

Glaring at me for a few moments longer, he stormed out of the garage…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What ruffled his feathers?" I questioned as I walked into the garage

"He tried to take some money from the petty cash, and I told him he couldn't" Freddie informed me

"And that got him in such a strop, did it?" I inquired

"I also told him he's not in charge here anymore" he admitted

"That's more like it" I chuckled, moving to the desk, perching myself on his lap "so who is in charge then?"

"That would be moi" he informed me

"Well Mr. Boss Man" I replied "what do you say you get rid of your brothers for a long lunch and you show me just how much you like to be in charge?"

"Are you propositioning me, Miss. Butterfield?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pressing my lips against his softly… "What do you say?"

"Boys, take a long lunch" he proclaimed from where we were sat

"How long is long?" Ziggy questioned

"2 hours" he informed them

I couldn't help but chuckle as they downed tools and hurried from the garage, the door slamming shut behind them a minute later. Kissing Freddie's lips softly, I moved from his lap and went to lock the door and bring the shutter down, making my way back into the office, unbuttoning my top as I went…


	10. Chapter 10

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Well that was something to keep me going during my shift" I admitted, smiling up at Freddie as he walked to the desk where I was sat, resting his hands on my knees, sliding up my thighs "what're you doing?"

"Surely you can spare me another 10 minutes?" he questioned

I glanced at my watch and bit my lip nervously… "I'd love to but I can't"

"Sure you can" he replied "my brothers won't be back for another hour yet"

"And I'm meant to be at work in 20 minutes" I admitted, biting down on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning as his lips descended onto my neck

"I only asked for 10 minutes" he informed me, pushing his body against mine

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What's say we finish up for the day and head to The Dog?" I suggested at 4:30pm

"Long lunch break and finishing early?" Ziggy inquired "whatever Lindsey's doing, make sure she carries on, yeah?"

I shook my head at him… "So what do you say, boys? Are we finishing for the day?"

Ziggy, Robbie and Jason voiced their agreement and downed tools, locking up, the four of us making our way to The Dog…

LINDSEY'S POV:

My colleague Anna and I made our way out of the hospital at the end of our shift, saying our goodbyes to each other as she made her way to the car park. Beginning to walk towards the village, I heard a wolf whistle…

"Alright, sexy" Freddie's voice spoke

"What're you doing here?" I questioned

"What sort of a boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend walk home in the dark?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly as he walked over to me, holding out his hand. Taking it willingly, I leant into him as we began to make our way towards the village…

"How was your afternoon?" I inquired as we walked in a comfortable silence

"Good. I got treated to some afternoon delight and finished up early" he informed me

"And who gave you this afternoon delight you speak of?" I questioned

"Oh, no one special" he replied "she's in her 30's, got long, brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and I'm kinda in love with her"

"30's? You cheeky…" I began, being cut off by Freddie

"I did add that I'm kinda in love with her" he informed me

"Good save, Roscoe" I replied, stopping walking, winding my arms around his neck "I love you too"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly…


	11. Chapter 11

LINDSEY'S POV:

"You're back sooner than I expected" I admitted as I walked into the garage a few days later, seeing Joe working on a car

"Amanda wanted to get back so we could start getting organised for the baby" he informed me

I nodded my head in understanding… "Is Freddie around? I brought him some lunch"

"He's out buying parts. You never did that for me…" he replied

"I'll just leave it on the desk for him" I informed him, walking into the office

"Do you have to rush off?" he asked

"Yeah, I need to be getting to work" I admitted, sliding past him

"Linds…" he sighed as I went to leave

"What?" I questioned

"I miss you" he informed me

"Don't, Joe" I begged "you've got Amanda and I've got Freddie"

"But they're not who we really want, are they?" he inquired "you want me, I can tell"

Before I had the chance to reply, his lips were on mine. Pushing him away, I glared at him, my hand meeting his cheek…

"How dare you! How bloody dare you! You've got a pregnant fiancée" I proclaimed

"Linds" he sighed

"Save it" I scoffed, walking out of the garage, slamming the door behind me

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Linds, I brought us takeaway" I informed her as I made my way into our room, seeing her packing our things into a suitcase "what're you doing?"

"Can we get away for a bit? Just you and me?" she asked

"Why? What's happened?" I questioned, placing my hands on her shoulders

"Nothing, I just want to get away" she admitted "I've booked until the end of next week off work. We just need to decide where to go, so let's just get in the car and drive, yeah?"

"Linds, talk to me. What's happened?" I inquired

She stopped moving around in the room and looked at me, swallowing a lump in her throat… "Joe kissed me"

"He what?" I questioned

"He kissed me. I pushed him off me and shouted at him" she informed me "but I just want to get away, Freddie. I can't be here"

"When you say get away, you don't mean get away till next week, do you?" he inquired

She licked her lips and shook her head, signalling no… "I want to leave the village, Freddie"

I ran my hands over my face and sat down on the edge of the bed…

"What're you thinking, Freddie?" she questioned

"What about Mum, Zig, Jase and Robbie?" I inquired

"They'll be okay" she replied, resting her head on my shoulder as she sat down next to me

"Will they?" I asked "it'll tear Mum apart. She's only just got Joe back and now we're going"

"We are?" she questioned

"If it's what you want, what you need, then yeah, we're going" I informed her

"Thank you" she replied, turning my head to her, kissing my lips softly "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored

**So Lindsey can't bear being in the village anymore so she and Freddie are leaving– how will Sandy react when she finds out they've left, and how will she react when she finds out Joe's the reason why they've gone?**


	12. Chapter 12

SANDY'S POV:

I walked into the house after finishing work that evening, finding a piece of paper propped up against the fruit bowl with my name on it. It was Freddie's handwriting. Picking it up, I opened it, shocked at what I read…

"_Mum, I'm sorry we didn't stick around to say goodbye but we just had to go. We'll be in touch. Love, Freddie and Lindsey x"_

FREDDIE'S POV:

"It's Mum" I informed Lindsey as we sat in our hotel room as my phone began to ring "I guess she's read the note"

"What do you wanna do?" she questioned

"If I answer it, she'll try and persuade us and want to know why we left in the first place" I replied "and for now I just need a few days to get my head straight"

"Then switch your phone off and I'll do the same" she informed me, pulling hers from her handbag, switching it off. Doing the same with mine, I set it on the table…

"So what happens now then?" I inquired

SANDY'S POV:

"Mum, what's the matter?" Joe asked as he walked into the house

I handed him the letter Freddie had left me, watching his facial expression change as he read it…

"Do you know where they've gone?" he questioned

"No, but judging by the look on your face, you know something" I replied

"What? No" he proclaimed, chuckling lightly

"You never were a very good liar, Joe Roscoe, so tell me the truth, because I'm no mood for jokes or lies" I informed him

"I may or may not have kissed Lindsey earlier" he admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I don't know how it happened, but it just did" he explained "and I guess that's why they've gone"

"So you've drove them away?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm sorry, Mum" he replied

"Sorry isn't going to bring them back, is it?" I questioned

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie was fast asleep, yet I couldn't sleep. Climbing out of bed, I moved to the table by the window and switched my phone on, deciding to send a message to Sandy…

"_I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye but we're okay. We're in Brighton, and I'll keep you updated if we move again, but we just needed to get away. I hope you understand and can be okay with our decision. Love, Lindsey x"_

Switching my phone off again, I swallowed a lump in my throat and climbed back into bed, wrapping my arms around Freddie's waist from behind...

**Is Lindsey maybe starting to regret pulling Freddie away from his family, and if so, what will she do to make things right?**


	13. Chapter 13

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey was still asleep when I woke the next morning. Climbing out of bed, I made my way to the table and switched my phone on, deciding to text Mum, seeing there was already a message from her. Opening it, I glanced at Lindsey. How did Mum know where we were?

"_I know where you are and I understand why you've had to go. Just know I am always going to be here for you both. Love you, Mum x"_

"_Thanks, Mum. Love you too x"_

Switching my phone off again, I sat down in the chair, waiting for Lindsey to wake up…

"Mm" she moaned a little while later, stretching out and turning to lay on her back "Freddie?"

"I'm here" I informed her

"Oh hey, how long have you been awake?" she questioned

"A while. I'm gonna ask you something, Linds, and I want you to be honest with me" I admitted

"Always" she replied, sitting up, resting her head against the headboard

"Did you text my Mum yesterday?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She licked her lips and nodded her head, signalling yes… "She needed to know we were safe"

"Why did you do it?" I inquired

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Why did you do it?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat... "Because I regret leaving"

"What?" he questioned

"I regret asking you to leave your family for me" I informed him

"Linds" he sighed "you know I'd follow you anywhere"

"Yeah, and that's the point" I stated "I should be important to you but not so important that you'd be willing to leave your family"

"You know how important you are to me, so you must know that if you want to leave, I'd come with you" he replied

"Let me ask you something; did you feel pushed into leaving the village?" I inquired

"I thought it was a bit of an overreaction but no, I didn't feel pushed into anything" he informed me

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and climbed out of bed…

"What're you doing?" Freddie asked

"Packing. We're going back to the village" I informed him

"What about Joe?" he questioned

"We'll handle it" I replied "come on, get packing"


	14. Chapter 14

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I arrived back in the village that afternoon, pulling up in the driveway of the Roscoe house. Switching the engine off, Freddie turned to me and entwined his hand with mine…

"I know you're scared, but it's gonna be fine" he assured me, kissing my knuckle softly

"Is it?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes, our moment being interrupted as Sandy shrieked. Looking to the front door, she hurried over to the car and opened the driver's side door, hugging Freddie tightly…

"What're you doing?" she asked

"Long story" Freddie informed her

"Well let's get you both inside" she replied "come on"

Climbing out of the car, Freddie grabbed our bags and we made our way inside, dumping the bags by the stairs after taking our shoes and coats off. Following Sandy into the kitchen, we sat down at the breakfast bar…

"I know about what happened" she admitted

"About Joe?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "He told me"

"And what did he say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Just said that he may or may not have kissed you" she explained "I don't know what's going on inside that boy's head right now"

"He thinks Lindsey's still in love with him" Freddie admitted

"And are you?" Sandy inquired

"No" I proclaimed "when he left he broke my heart, and to have him come back here, his pregnant fiancée in tow, I don't even wanna be anywhere near him"

Sandy sighed heavily… "So how is this gonna work then? You two being in the same village? Freddie working with him?"

"I'm going to avoid him at all costs. Well, as best I can" Freddie informed her

"But you work together, love" she sighed

"I'm going to stay out of his way. Mum, it'll be fine" he assured her

As Sandy was about to reply the front door opened and Joe's voice spoke… "Mum, I've tried everything and everyone I can think of but no one's heard…"

"They're back" Sandy informed him

"Yeah, I can see that" he replied "where did you get to?"

"Like you're interested" Freddie scoffed "I should punch you right now"

"What? What for?" he questioned

"What for? How about kissing my girlfriend?" he suggested

"Freddie, please" I begged

"She was my girlfriend first" he replied

"You're really going to be that childish?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Well it's true, you were" he stated "and we can't just forget about that"

"You lost the right to me being your girlfriend the minute you walked out on me" I informed him

"Just stop, the lot of you" Sandy proclaimed "I can't be doing with all this. Something's got to be done"

"Such as?" Freddie questioned

"One of you is going to have to go…" she admitted

**So who's going to leave?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well it's gotta be them two then, surely?" Joe questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sandy

"And how do you figure that one out?" Freddie inquired

"My fiancée is having Mum's first grandchild, so obviously she'll want us around" he replied

"You're forgetting that if I hadn't of lost our baby, I'd have given your Mum her first grandchild" I informed him

"Well things didn't work out, did they? And Amanda's going to be the one to do it so you two should go…" he stated

"I wonder how Amanda would feel if she found out you kissed me?" I questioned

"You don't have the guts to tell her" he replied

"She doesn't have to" Amanda's voice spoke

"Mand, I can explain" Joe admitted, hurrying over to the back door

"Save it" she proclaimed, hurrying out of the house, Joe following her

"Mum…" Freddie spoke after a prolonged silence

"How did this all get so complicated?" she inquired, sitting down at the breakfast bar

"We never meant for any of this to happen, Sand" I informed her

"I know you didn't, darling" she replied "it's not your fault. It's that idiot son of mine"

"So what do we do, Mum?" Freddie asked

"I don't know, love" she admitted

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I made our way into The Dog for dinner later that evening when we saw Joe sat at the bar, a whisky glass in front of him…

"Whisky was never his friend" Lindsey sighed

"Should we do something?" I inquired

"What can we do? He's not gonna accept our help, is he?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no, both of us making our way to the bar…

"Oh, here they are" he proclaimed as Jack walked over to take our order "you two have ruined my life!"

"How do you figure that one out?" I asked

"Mand's ended it with me" he informed us "the engagement, everything. She's moving back down South"

"What you deserve if you ask me" Lindsey muttered, wrapping herself into my side

"What did you say?" Joe questioned, standing up, stumbling over to us

"Don't talk to her like that" I proclaimed "and she said it's what you deserve, which it is"

"I hurt you so you hurt me, is that how it works?" he inquired

"What you're forgetting is that I didn't hurt you deliberately" she informed him "you did. You walked away when I told you a huge secret"

"Guys, how about we calm down, eh?" Jack suggested "how about you go and sleep it off, eh, Joe?"

Joe looked to us and then back to Jack, scoffing before stumbling out of the pub…

"Sorry about that, you two" Jack sighed "what can I get you?"

"Bottle of beer for me and a white wine for Linds, please, Jack" I informed him

"Coming up" he replied

**What's gonna happen now?**


	16. Chapter 16

LINDSEY'S POV:

The next morning I made my way into the hospital for my shift. Leaving the locker room after changing into my tunic, I made my way to the emergency department, scanning through the clipboard of patients… "No, no, no, no, no"

"What's up, Linds?" my colleague Anna inquired

"When was Joe Roscoe brought in?" I questioned

"Last night" she informed me "he'd been in a fight with a bunch of youths"

"Has he been discharged yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, he's sleeping off the booze" she replied "and then we need to patch him up some more"

"I'll do it" I informed her

Nodding her head in understanding, I grabbed the stuff I'd need and made my way to Joe's side room, sighing heavily as I walked in, seeing the cuts and bruises on his face…

"Great" he sighed as the creaking of the door shutting behind me woke him up

"Rise and shine" I greeted him, making my way over to his bed

"You're just what I need first thing, especially with a hangover" he admitted

"All self inflicted, Joe. No one else to blame but yourself" I replied "now are you going to let me patch you up so you can get home and shower or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" he inquired

"Unless you wanna wait 2 hours for another nurse to be free, no" I informed him

"Guess you'll have to do then" he admitted

Pulling my gloves on, I began to clean at the wounds on his face… "So what happened after you left The Dog last night then?"

"Do we have to make small talk?" he questioned

"I'm just trying to figure it out" I informed him "Joe, why're you doing this?"

"Because I've lost everything" he admitted

"But in a couple of months you're going to gain something. A child" I replied "just like you've always wanted, so why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Can we get another nurse to finish off please?" he questioned

"Is that what you want?" I asked

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Okay then" I replied, removing my rubber gloves, throwing them into the bin by his bed "I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you" he stated as I left his room

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You look terrible" I admitted as I walked into mine and Lindsey's bedroom that evening

"Thanks" she replied, chuckling lightly "but it's justified, I've had an awful day"

"What happened?" I asked as I began to change out of my overalls

"Um…" she began

"Linds?" I inquired

"You're distracting me" she admitted, smirking as she walked over to me "can I tell you later?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, capturing my lips with hers as she wrapped her arms around me…


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, darling, you gave me a fright" Sandy proclaimed as she walked into the kitchen

"Sorry" I replied "I'll go…"

"You don't have to do that" she informed me "Lindsey, what's going on?"

"It's me and Freddie" I admitted after a prolonged silence

"What about you and Freddie?" she questioned "has something happened? Have you rowed?"

I shook my head, signalling no, wiping away the stray tears that began to fall… "I don't think I can have children, Sandy"

"What?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"I miscarried Joe's baby" I sighed "if I fall pregnant with Freddie's child and I lose it, it'll break us"

"Darling, you're forgetting how much my son loves you" she proclaimed "he won't leave you if you lose your baby, and if it does happen, he'll support you through it, you know he will"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head in agreement… "Can we call this a momentary lapse and forget it ever happened?"

"Course we can" she replied "now get yourself to bed. You've gotta be up in a couple of hours"

"Don't remind me" I sighed "night, Sand"

"Night, love" she mirrored

FREDDIE'S POV:

I felt the bed dip and opened my sleep-filled eyes, seeing Lindsey pull the duvet over her and snuggle into me… "Where did you go?"

"For a drink" she informed me "go back to sleep"

"Love you" I replied, kissing her forehead softly

"Love you too" she mirrored, her arms wrapping tightly around my waist

**So Lindsey's having doubts about losing another child if she becomes pregnant with Freddie's baby… **


	18. Chapter 18

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, is it just me or do you think Linds has been acting strange?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen after work that evening

"I think this is something you need to talk to her about" she admitted

"What?" I questioned, just as Lindsey walked in the back door

"I'll leave you to it" she informed me, smiling warmly at Lindsey before leaving the room

"What's going on?" Lindsey inquired "did I interrupt something?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what's going on" I admitted

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_I was hoping you could tell me what's going on"_

"What?" I questioned

"You've been acting strangely for days" Freddie sighed as he sat down at the breakfast bar "nothing's happened between us sexually in almost a week. You're being distant and I'm worried. Does it have something to do with Joe?"

"No, it's nothing to do with Joe" I assured him

"Then what, Linds?" he inquired

"I don't think I can have children, Freddie" I admitted "and I know how badly you want to have them, so we're over"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I sat shell-shocked as Lindsey stood up and made her way out of the room… "Wait a minute"

"What, Freddie?" she questioned

"You can't just say we're over and not give me an explanation as to why" I informed her

"I did give you an explanation" she replied "I don't think I can have kids, and you want them, so you need to go and find someone who can have them and be happy. I'll go and pack"

"Lindsey" I proclaimed, hurrying after her as she walked into the hallway "Lindsey!"

"Don't drag this out, Freddie, please" she begged, tears filling her eyes

"This isn't what you want" I informed her, making my way up the stairs to her "I know it isn't"

"It's not what about I want" she replied "it's about you and you being happy"

"If you know me at all, you know I won't be happy without you" I admitted

"Freddie, stop, please" she sighed "just let me go"

"No" I informed her

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Freddie, stop, please. Just let me go"_

"_No"_

My sobs were the sound to break the silence, Freddie pulling me into him, lowering us to the stairs below, him rocking us back and forth as I tried to calm myself down…

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Don't, just don't" he replied, running his fingers through my hair soothingly

"What if I can't have children, Freddie?" I questioned "then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he informed me

Sometime later, I awoke in mine and Freddie's bed, him laid next to me asleep. Sighing heavily, I pulled away from him and shoved some things into a bag before leaving the room, saying sorry in a note…

**Has Lindsey made the wrong decision? You'll find out next chapter…**


	19. Chapter 19

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was staying at Cindy's, begging her not to tell Freddie I was here whenever he came round or rang to see if I'd been in contact. Hurrying into the bathroom for the third time that morning, I threw up, leaning back against the wall, inhaling and exhaling breaths as I did…

"Linds, I've brought you some water" Cindy informed me "are you okay?"

"Do you not feel ill?" I questioned

"No" she replied "so it can't be what we ate last night. Do you know when you had your last period?"

"I'm not pregnant" I proclaimed

"How else do you explain it then?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not pregnant" I whispered "I can't be. I left Freddie because I can't have children"

"How do you know that for sure though?" she questioned "you've not been for any tests, you just resigned yourself to that fact because you're panicking about getting serious with Freddie because of everything that happened with Joe"

"I hate you, Cindy Cunningham" I sighed

"I hate you too" she chuckled "do you want me to pop to the chemist? Get a test?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But first, I need to speak to Freddie. I need to do this with him"

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me warmly before leaving the bathroom. Returning a minute later, she handed me my phone and left the room again, shutting the door behind her…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Love, can you please just eat something?" Mum asked as she set a sandwich down in front of me

Ignoring her as my phone began to ring, I quickly answered as I saw Lindsey's caller ID on-screen… "Linds?"

"Hi" she greeted me

"Linds, where are you? What's going on?" I questioned worriedly

"I'm at Cindy's" she informed me "do you think you could come over?"

"I'll be there in ten" I replied

LINDSEY'S POV:

Cindy opened the door as Freddie knocked on it after being let into the building. Smiling at me warmly as she grabbed her coat and handbag and walked out as Freddie walked in, she shut the door behind her…

"I've been so worried" Freddie admitted as he made his way over to me

"I'm sorry" I replied "but there's something I need you here for"

"Anything" he assured me

Standing up, I walked over to the table and walked back over to him, setting the pregnancy test down in his lap…

"Do you think you could be?" he inquired

"Maybe" I replied "I've been sick three times this morning and at first I thought it could be something I ate but Cindy would've been poorly too but she hasn't, so this is the only other thing that it could be. I'm scared, Freddie"

"You don't have to be scared about anything" he assured me "I'll be right here by your side"

"Promise me" I begged

"I promise" he replied, pressing his lips against mine softly

"God, I've missed that" I admitted, resting my forehead against his as we pulled apart

"I have too" he mirrored "come on, let's go do this, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, letting him help me to my feet and lead me to the bathroom…

**Is Lindsey pregnant?**


	20. Chapter 20

LINDSEY'S POV:

An agonising three minutes later, the alarm went off on Freddie's phone and he silenced it, looking at me… "Ready?"

"No" I replied

"We can do this, Linds. I know we can" he assured me

I looked at him and almost melted from the intensity of his gaze. Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him weakly and picked the pregnancy test up… "We're pregnant"

The room and time seemed to stand still as Freddie and I let the news sink in that we were going to be parents. Being snapped from my trance as he lifted me up and span me around, he pressed his lips to mine passionately, cupping my cheeks in his hands… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored

A week later I was all moved back in at the Roscoe house and Sandy was elated at the news she was going to become a grandmother for the second time after Amanda had given birth to a baby boy called Daniel...

"Linds, we're gonna be late" Freddie shouted up the stairs to me

Making my way down the stairs to him, he held my coat out to me. Pulling it onto my body, I zipped it up and we made our way to the hospital for our first scan…

"Lindsey Butterfield" the midwife called fifteen minutes after we arrived

"Ready?" Freddie asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Entwining his hand with mine, he led me into the room…

**This was the final chapter, guys. Thought it was a lovely way to round it all up…**


End file.
